


El patio trasero de tu peor pesadilla

by PerlaNegra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s07e23 Survival of the Fittest, Español | Spanish, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Purgatory
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el Purgatorio, Dean encuentra algo más que sólo pesadillas.<br/>Coda de la finale de la S07. Spoilers. Escrito para Rossana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El patio trasero de tu peor pesadilla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rossana](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rossana).



> Escrito para el Mes de Misha Collins en la comunidad del LJ y como regalo de cumpleaños para Ana_Ross, quien una vez me dijo que le gustaría leer algo mío de Dean y Cas en el purgatorio. Y pues aquí está. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Rossana!

 

  
 

 

No había sido exageración lo que Bobby había leído en aquel libro horripilante de hojas hechas de piel humana: el Purgatorio en verdad era todo sangre, huesos y oscuridad; un gélido bosque de árboles muertos que dibujaban siniestras figuras contra un cielo púrpura donde no salía el sol jamás. Era la prisión de las almas y los cuerpos de todas las cosas repugnantes, astutas y hambrientas que Dean había conocido en la Tierra y muchas otras más de las que sólo había escuchado leyendas.

Ese sitio era, ni más ni menos y parafraseando a Bobby, el patio trasero de sus peores pesadillas. De esas que a Dean lo habían asolado de niño y que lo hacían despertar bañado en sudor y con la terrorífica impotencia atenazándole hasta el alma; de esas donde soñaba que un monstruo (cualquiera o ninguno de todos los que ilustraban las páginas del diario de John) entraba al cuarto de Sammy y se lo comían vivo sin que Dean pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Sólo que ahora, en vez de temer por la vida de su hermano menor, lo que asustaba a Dean era lo que Sam encontraría al conseguir abrir la puerta del Purgatorio: a él y a Castiel hechos pedazos, jirones de carne y huesos rotos sin remedio, listos para morir en cuanto abandonaran aquel lugar de mierda y pusieran los destrozados pies de nuevo en suelo terrenal.

Claro, todo eso en el remoto caso de que Sam consiguiera abrir la puerta otra vez… Porque si no, la agonía de morir sin poder morir sería para toda la eternidad.

 

 

 

—¿Cas?

Dean todavía no había tenido tiempo de asimilar su nueva realidad, cuando Cas ya lo había dejado solo y rodeado de criaturas de brillantes ojos carmesí que gruñían y acechaban; monstruos que estaban alistándose para matarlo. Vagamente Dean se preguntó qué pasaría si moría ahí en el Purgatorio, y de inmediato decidió que no quería averiguarlo y que haría todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para evitarlo.

Permitiendo que una corriente de adrenalina y determinación surcara sus venas e inflamara su ánimo, Dean plantó los pies firmemente en el suelo y buscó a tientas dentro de su chaqueta. Aliviado, sintió el metal tibio del machete, el cual todavía estaba impregnado con la viscosa sangre negra del último leviatán que había matado. Dean sacó esa única arma de la que disponía y se colocó en guardia. Encorvó la postura un poco mientras intentaba ver más allá de las sombras móviles e inmóviles; mientras luchaba por controlar lo agitado de su respiración y se preparaba para pelear hasta las últimas consecuencias. Ya tendría tiempo de ocuparse de otras cosas después (como encontrar la manera de salir de ahí), ya que su vida e integridad no estuviesen en peligro inminente.

—¡Cas! —volvió a llamar, ahora con un grito enojado. No quería creer que el ángel lo hubiese abandonado. No era posible que Cas llevara hasta ese grado su reciente filosofía de “haz el amor y no la guerra”, ¿o sí?— ¡Demonios, Cas! ¡No creo que aquí haya abejas para que te hayas largado a robarles miel! ¿Dónde diablos estás?

Aquellos perros o lobos o lo que sea que fueran esas criaturas pavorosas y gigantes, estaban cada vez más cerca y Dean sólo podía rogar que el machete sirviera contra ellas. Estaba alistándose a dar el primer golpe a una sombra enorme que se acababa de arrojar contra él, cuando algo brillante y rápido se interpuso entre Dean y el monstruo.

Era Cas —cuya ropa blanca y gabardina de color claro lo hacían resaltar como lámpara incandescente en aquella oscuridad—, blandiendo su jodida espada de ángel y acabando con esa bestia infernal de un certero golpe. Dean tuvo unos segundos para agradecer que Meg hubiera tenido el buen juicio de convencer a Cas de que tomara esa espada. Usando el mojo de ángel que lo hacía moverse a la hipervelocidad del Halcón Milenario, su amigo dio cuenta de todos los monstruos que habían estado rodeándolos sin apenas despeinarse.

Dean, todavía con el machete en la mano y respirando con rapidez, caminó hasta el monstruo más cercano y se cercioró de que estuviese muerto. Tenía la horripilante y peluda cabeza separada del cuerpo, así que…

—Continúan con vida. Todos ellos —dijo Cas, adivinando sus pensamientos—. Al menos, tan vivos como se puede estar después de muertos —añadió con absoluta seriedad y frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Dean lo miró con incredulidad mezclada con alivio. ¿En verdad ese era el Cas que apenas unas horas antes no podía vivir sin el escudo de un juego de mesa protegiéndolo?

—¿Y eso significa que…? —preguntó Dean de mala manera, enterrando la sensación placentera que le causaba ver al ángel comportándose como antaño y ahogando las ganas de agradecerle que no lo hubiese abandonado.

—Significa que en un minuto o dos se recuperarán y volverán a la caza… o serán cazados por otros. Es el ciclo de violencia sin fin al que estas criaturas están destinadas. Su castigo sempiterno —finalizó Cas sin mucha convicción, como si muy en el fondo ya no estuviera tan seguro de que nadie, por más malévolo que hubiese sido en la Tierra, tuviera que soportar torturas a perpetuidad.

—¿Ciclo sin fin? Vale, Mufasa —se burló Dean, ganándose un gesto de incomprensión de parte de Cas.

Y fue en ese instante, con aquella sencilla y tan conocida expresión de parte de su amigo, cuando Dean estuvo convencido de que el verdadero Castiel había vuelto para quedarse. La seguridad de tener de nuevo a su lado al ángel que “no entendía esas referencias”, fue tan aplastante que casi se quedó sin aliento. Fue como si apenas se hubiera percatado de lo mucho que lo había echado de menos.  Tanto, que algo le dolía dentro del pecho sólo de pensarlo.

Sin embargo, la urgencia obligó a Dean a dejar esos estúpidos pensamientos de lado y a continuar interrogando a Cas. Si quería sobrevivir en ese sitio, necesitaba lo más vital: información.

—¿Nosotros también estamos incluidos en el ciclo sin fin? Lo que quiero decir, si nos hieren, ¿moriremos o no?

Cas lo miró abriendo mucho los ojos.

—No lo sé —admitió—. Nunca antes se había dado un caso semejante: vivos en el Purgatorio, con todo y su carne. Me parece que… ambos seremos los conejillos de indias de este interesante experimento.

—Genial —masculló Dean pasándose la mano por la cara, permitiendo que el enojo remplazara el temor que lo carcomía al pensar que tal vez nunca saldrían de ahí con vida.

¿Por qué habían sido tan estúpidos él y Cas? ¿Por qué no se habían alejado de Dick cuando éste estaba explotando? Dean tendría que haber sido más listo para haberse dado cuenta de que esa sonrisa malévola que el cabrón de Dick le dirigió antes de convertirse en un volcán de moco negro, no presagiaba nada bueno.

Y así había sido. Y si ahora estaban atrapados ahí, era totalmente su culpa. Cas debería darle una paliza. ¿Y Sam? Dean se estremeció sólo de pensar en su hermano y en lo que estaría pasando por su causa. ¿Sabría acaso que ellos habían terminado ahí? Carajo, más le valía al chico saberlo y estar haciendo algo para abrir de nuevo la maldita puerta. Ahora a Dean no le quedaba más que esperar, intentar sobrevivir y confiar en que Sammy y toda su maldita _nerdosidad_ los sacarían de ahí. Y hablando de listillos, Dean se acordó de que Sam también contaba con Kevin, el chico con poderes de profeta recién inaugurados y una antena bien sintonizada con la radio ángel. ¡Por supuesto! Tal vez al final sería Kevin quien salvaría el día. Probablemente él sabía a qué lugar de mierda habían ido a parar Dean y Cas, se lo diría a Sam y entonces, éste haría lo imposible por sacarlos de ahí.

¿Verdad?

Dean suprimió un escalofrío mientras trataba de convencerse de eso; mientras intentaba aferrarse a esa idea porque era su única esperanza. De él y de Cas. Miró al ángel de arriba abajo y lo encontró tan preocupado y en guardia, que no pudo evitar —por un breve instante— alegrarse de no estar ahí solo y que, de entre toda la gente, fuera ese ángel rebelde y guerrero su compañero en las inhóspitas tierras purgativas. Dean concluyó que lo mejor de todo era que al fin el susodicho parecía estar de nuevo en sus cabales.

Al menos había dejado de hablar de insectos y monos encerrados en jaulas y no se veía que tuviera intención de guardar la plateada espada angelical bajo la manga.

—¿A dónde fuiste? —espetó Dean de pronto al recordar que Cas lo había abandonado apenas al llegar.

—No hay tiempo de conversar —le respondió Cas de mala manera y con gesto angustiado—. Tengo que trasladarte antes de que me vea imposibilitado para hacerlo.

El ángel dio un paso hacia Dean, lo tomó fuerte del brazo y lo arrastró junto con él.  Cuando Dean pudo pisar tierra firme de nuevo, se encontró en un sitio más elevado y rodeado con vegetación más tupida que el que acababan de abandonar. Un lugar perfecto para esconderse y defenderse, pensó Dean. Desagradablemente, ahí estaba más ventoso y helado que abajo, y tal vez esa era la razón por la que no se veían monstruos a su alrededor.

A su lado, Cas trastabilló y Dean tuvo que sujetarlo.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Son mis poderes —susurró Cas y se aferró del brazo de Dean con desesperación—. Por favor, Dean, evita levantar la voz. Estamos tratando de pasar de incógnito, ¿recuerdas? ¿Sabes cuántas de las almas que hay aquí te conocen _en persona_ y estarían encantadas de poner sus garras encima de ti y destrozarte hasta dejar nada? En cuanto se corra la voz, tendremos a cientos de monstruos buscándote para cobrar venganza.

Dean sintió una punzada de molestia y bochorno ante el regaño, tal vez porque tenía su dosis de verdad. Estaba a punto de rebatir, pero la apariencia desfalleciente de Cas lo distrajo.

—¿Qué les pasa a tus poderes? —preguntó en voz baja mientras ayudaba a Cas a enderezarse.

Cas lo miró a los ojos con verdadero terror y algo más. Algo que parecía vergüenza por su debilidad.

—El Purgatorio es un sitio totalmente aislado del Paraíso, y el canal que me une a éste se encuentra bloqueado. Así que yo…

—Pierdes toda tu magia de ángel —finalizó Dean, comenzando a comprender.

—Sí. Por eso tuve que dejarte un momento para hacer un vuelo de reconocimiento. Me vi en la urgente necesidad de encontrar un lugar seguro antes de que sucediera la separación por completo, la cual… bueno, creo que ya es un hecho.

Cas dejó caer los brazos y echó un desesperanzado vistazo por encima de sus hombros. Dean supuso que estaba buscando unas alas que tal vez ya no estaban; y seguramente así fue, porque la expresión que adoptó Cas era la de la viva desolación. El ángel agachó la cabeza y masculló:

—Parece que, del mismo modo que me sucedió con Eve en la Tierra, también en el Purgatorio no soy más que un _inútil_ bebé en gabardina.

Cas había puesto tanto énfasis despectivo en la palabra “inútil”, que Dean no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y sentir algo de culpa. Sobre todo porque lo dicho por Cas no había sido un reclamo para él. Más bien había sido una afirmación de la cual el ángel parecía estar bastante convencido: Cas creía que Dean lo repudiaba cuando se encontraba en ese estado de indefensión.

—Cas, las cosas no… —comenzó a explicar, pero no consiguió encontrar un argumento que pareciera adecuado. Nunca había sido bueno para hablar de lo que sentía o dejaba de sentir. Sin embargo, Cas estaba observándolo expectante, así que Dean se sentó en el suelo helado y arrastró a su amigo junto con él. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos y le susurró con fervor—: Okay, Cas, escúchame bien porque de esto puede depender nuestra supervivencia. Es posible que no tengas magia para volar, para moverte a velocidad supersónica y disponer de fuerza sobrehumana y todo eso, pero _todavía_ tienes una espada. Yo tengo un machete, y ambos sabemos cómo movernos y usarlos. Aguantaremos y esperaremos el momento oportuno, el momento en que Sam consiga sacarnos de aquí. Tú y yo en nuestra propia Prison Break. ¿No es genial? —Dean hizo una breve pausa mientras se ponía serio e intentaba decirle a Cas con el puro poder de la mirada todo lo que no se atrevía a poner en palabras. Finalmente tragó saliva antes de añadir—: ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

La confianza pareció renacer en los ojos azules de Cas. Asintió lentamente.

—Entiendo. Entiendo lo importante que es para ti salir de aquí. No me rendiré mientras esté en mis manos poder hacer algo para ayudarte.

—Para ayudarnos a los dos, Cas —lo corrigió Dean rápidamente. No le gustaba cómo sonaba la resignación en la voz de su recién recuperado amigo—. Los dos saldremos vivos de aquí y juntos le patearemos el trasero a Sam y a Kevin por tardarse tanto en abrir la jodida puerta. —Cas abrió la boca para discutir y Dean lo atajó antes de que pudiera decir nada—. Sí, sí, ya sé que no puedo tocarle ni un pelo a un profeta del Señor, Cas. Relájate. Sólo era una manera de hablar… Más o menos.

Le regaló a Cas una de las sonrisas más encantadoras de su repertorio y, en efecto, Cas se relajó e incluso le correspondió con un leve amago de sonrisa. Entonces, el ángel (que no era mucho ángel en ese momento), sacó su espada y, con ella en la diestra, le sugirió a Dean que durmiera un poco. Así, Cas comenzó a montar una guardia que pareció durar horas enteras.

Aunque era difícil saberlo. En el Purgatorio la noche jamás llegaba a su fin, y el tiempo parecía estar tan congelado como el aire, los árboles y los arroyos sanguinolentos.

En esa, la primera vez que Dean se permitió rendirse al cansancio y dormir en el Purgatorio, soñó de nuevo con las heladas y eternas sesiones de tortura pasadas encima del potro de Alastair. Lamentablemente su subconsciente era un lugar a donde Cas no podía acompañarlo y mucho menos, ayudarlo.

 

 

 

Con el transcurso de unas horas imposibles de medir, Dean y Cas tuvieron tiempo de sobra para conversar en voz baja y tratar de adivinar qué era lo que estaba pasando con ellos y sus cuerpos, siendo los dos primeros seres de carne y hueso que llegaban al Purgatorio sin haber sido monstruos ni haber muerto primero.

Era obvio que no sabrían si podían morir o no hasta que no se presentara el caso, pero al menos tenían muy en claro que padecerían todos los efectos físicos a los que estarían expuestos en cualquier otro lugar. Hambre, sed, cansancio y frío. Mucho frío. Se les congelaban hasta los huesos y era impensable siquiera en intentar hacer un fuego.

Dean jamás creyó que extrañaría al sol tanto como en esos largos momentos.

—Maldita suerte la mía. Yo que siempre odié con el alma  ir de campamento —masculló mientras se frotaba las manos intentando entrar en calor.

Cas, cuyas ropas habían dejado de mantenerse limpias por obra de su magia angelical y las cuales estaban ya muy manchadas de barro y sangre seca, no dijo ni una palabra. No obstante, lento y casi imperceptible, se sentó más cerca de Dean. El cazador sintió el costado del cuerpo del ángel pegándose al suyo, y la tibieza y el bienestar fueron tan reconfortantes que por una vez no se retiró como si Cas le quemara. Ni siquiera pudo bromear al respecto. Sencillamente aceptó el acercamiento de buena gana. Se apoyó contra Cas y no pudo reprimir un suspiro de contento. Nadie en esas malditas circunstancias podía negarse a recibir un poco de calor, llegara de la manera en que llegara.

Ese pensamiento lo tranquilizó. A su lado, Cas continuó sin hablar, pero a Dean le pareció escuchar que el ángel también suspiraba.

 

 

 

El tiempo pasó con terrible lentitud y monotonía, nada lo alteraba a excepción de los breves y casi insustanciales periodos de sueño que Dean y Cas tomaban por turnos. Pronto fue evidente que ninguno de los moriría; a esas alturas ambos ya lo habrían hecho de hambre o sed, de cansancio o de frío. De miedo o aburrimiento.

Sin embargo, el dolor era bastante real.

—¡Hijo de puta, qué maldita hambre! —se quejaba Dean por millonésima vez. Y se quejaba porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer y porque le ayudaba a liberar la rabia, la impotencia y la frustración de no poder hacer más para salir de ese lugar. Cas, por su parte, solía quedarse callado el tiempo completo que duraban las diatribas de Dean; los ojos clavados en algún punto al horizonte, escuchando y asintiendo comprensivamente. Tal como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento—. De hecho, tengo tanta hambre que mi estómago se ha convertido en un calambre permanente —continuó Dean—. Tan así que me asusto cuando deja de dolerme por algunos segundos. Carajo, comería lo que fuera sin quejarme. Lo juro. Me comería incluso una hamburguesa vegetariana de tofu. Como aquella que me sirvieron en la cafetería de Kripke’s Hollow cuando Sam y yo intentábamos hacer lo contrario a lo que decían las profecías de Chuck. La condenada hamburguesa no sabía absolutamente a nada. Fue como comerme un calcetín de Sam recién lavado con lejía. Pero al menos era algo cayendo a la panza. ¡Qué ganas de…!

_Estar afuera. De comer. De estar con Sam._

Dean se frotó los brazos mientras sonreía ante el recuerdo y ante las ganas que tenía de volver a vivir tiempos así de ordinarios junto al grandísimo grano en el culo que era su hermano. Últimamente sólo los recuerdos asociados a Sam conseguían hacerlo sonreír un poco aunque fuera de manera agridulce. Otro tipo de memorias (como el sabor de una buena tarta, el cálido interior del Impala, el aroma del whisky o las tonadas de sus canciones favoritas), resultaban demasiado dolorosas para siquiera evocarlas.

—Recuerdo esa ocasión —dijo Cas de repente y el sonido de su voz fue tan inesperado que Dean se sobresaltó—. Recuerdo que me pediste ayuda para salvar a Sam de Lilith. Fue la primera vez que rezaste por mí. Sentir tu fe en mí fue tan… _sobrecogedor_ , que posteriormente no pude negarme a decirte qué hacer.

Cas se silenció y clavó la mirada en el suelo lodoso y fétido, como si de pronto hubiese creído que había sido demasiado indiscreto o que había, de alguna manera, pisado un terreno bastante escabroso para los dos. Y de hecho, así era. Dean se mordió los labios y miró fijamente hacia Cas.

—¿Y fue en ese instante cuando te enamoraste perdidamente de mí? —intentó bromear para romper ese incómodo momento que se había formado entre ellos.

Pero Cas no respondió a su broma, sino que se puso todavía más taciturno, si cabía. Dean abrió los ojos como platos y se negó a preguntarse el motivo del silencio del ángel. Al igual que Cas, desvió la mirada hacia la lejanía y no dijo más durante un largo rato.

Dean sabía que tenían tiempo de sobra (tiempo, hambre y frío eran las únicas mierdas que les sobraban ahí) para hablar del tema, para intentar aclarar las cosas con Cas. Sin embargo, no se sentía con ánimos y era probable que el ángel tampoco. Así que lo dejó pasar.

—¿Sabes? —dijo de pronto con voz más alegre, girándose para encarar a Cas—. Cuando salgamos de este lodazal de porquería, me gustaría mucho regresar a _esa_ cafetería. ¿Tú todavía tendrás hambre? ¿O recuperarás tu aburrido estado mágico que no te permite gozar de las cosas buenas de la vida?

Dean solía hablar así. Era un “cuando salgamos de aquí”. Nunca un “si salimos de aquí”. Era siempre la certeza, la seguridad. Porque, por lo que sabían, para ellos el tiempo transcurrido podía parecerles años; pero para Sam, en la Tierra, podían ser apenas días. Semanas, tal vez. Y Sam tenía que estar trabajando para sacarlos. Dean lo sabía y por eso siempre era un “cuando salgamos de aquí”. Afortunadamente y aunque al principio le había dicho que era imposible escapar, Cas nunca lo contradecía, ni para quitarle la esperanza, ni para negar que, si salían de ahí, seguramente ya no tendría necesidad de comer y no querría acompañar a Dean a probar las hamburguesas de queso y tocino de Kripke’s Hollow, las cuales habían merecido las alabanzas de la mismísima novia de Oprah. Y esa mujer sí que sabía de lo que hablaba.

Cas esbozó una sonrisa triste antes de responder:

—Estoy convencido de que mi condición de ángel pocas veces me ha privado de disfrutar de situaciones y privilegios que tú coloquialmente llamas “las buenas cosas de la vida”, Dean.

Dean negó con la cabeza pero sabía que era verdad. Si existía un ángel sobre la Tierra (o sobre el Purgatorio o sobre donde fuera) que fuera más terrenal que ningún otro, ese era Cas (salvo honrosas excepciones como Gabriel y Balthazar; y tal vez ni tanto porque al final, Castiel había sido muchísimo más humano que sus dos hermanos a quienes más bien sólo les importaba estar en la Tierra para divertirse).

Por un breve milisegundo Dean estuvo a punto de mencionarle a Cas que le había faltado experimentar el placer cumbre en la pirámide del gozo humano; ese que te hace creer a pie juntillas que toda la mierda que te sucede en la vida vale completamente la pena con tal de llegar a experimentarlo: el buen señor don Sexo. El acompañado, claro, no el solitario. Pero entonces Dean recordó que Cas seguramente ya sabía lo que era eso porque, habiendo perdido la memoria y bajo el nombre ridículo de Emanuel, había estado “casado” con la mujer más oportunista que él hubiese conocido jamás (y eso, con el historial de conquistas de Dean, dios bendito, ya era decir).

Una rabia inexplicable se apropió de su ser y se le quitaron las ganas de bromear al respecto. Esperaba que al menos el sexo con esa tal Daphne hubiese sido mínimamente bueno.

—Lo nerd no se te quita ni volviendo a nacer —masculló sólo por decir algo—. No me extraña que te lleves tan bien con Sam.

Y fue todo lo que hablaron durante varias horas completas, cuando finalmente fue su turno de dormir bajo el cuidado de Cas.

 

 

 

—Siento mucho la añoranza que sientes por Sam. Creo que sabes que haría lo que fuera para remediarlo. Siempre fue mi misión personal mantenerlos a ti y a tu hermano juntos y a salvo, y me enfurece no poder hacerlo ahora. También siento mucho el frío, el hambre y la sed que padeces. Si pudiera, cazaría para ti. Pero lamentablemente no hay nada vivo aquí de lo podamos alimentarnos. Todo está… putrefacto. Corrompido. Lo siento, Dean.

_Lo siento._

Era una frase que Cas mencionaba demasiado cuando le tocaba a él hacer guardia y Dean dormía un rato. O mejor dicho: fingía que dormía.

Cas hacía mucho eso. Hablar con Dean en voz baja cuando pensaba que éste estaba profundamente dormido, y realmente no parecía darse cuenta de que Dean era un experto actuando. Fingir que dormía era una habilidad que había adquirido desde niño; y había sido tan bueno que incluso había engañado varias veces al mismísimo John.

Si ya antes había sido duro para Dean conciliar el sueño en medio de la jungla congelada que era el Purgatorio, ahora que sabía que Cas le abría el corazón cada vez que estaba supuestamente dormido, era peor. Muchas veces Dean se quedaba despierto el tiempo completo sólo para escuchar lo que el ángel tuviera que decirle.

Normalmente no era mucho. Sólo reiteradas disculpas, palabras de aliento, ánimo y esperanza. Promesas de que nunca dejaría de cuidarlo. Pero aunque fuera poco, oír esas palabras hacía una enorme diferencia en su mundo. Curiosamente y aunque sabía que el ángel no tenía por qué pasarse el tiempo pidiéndole disculpas, para Dean, recibir esos “lo siento” mientras se hacía el dormido era tan restaurador como lo sería una loción refrescante sobre la piel quemada por el sol.

Y como en ese momento (como en muchos otros anteriores) estaba fingiendo que dormía, Dean no pudo hacer ningún movimiento para alejarse de la mano de Cas cuando ésta comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla. Dean se obligó a permanecer inmóvil y un escalofrío de placer recorrió su cuerpo por completo. Eso era nuevo. Era la primera vez que Cas lo tocaba mientras “dormía”. ¡Vaya con el ángel atrevido y acosador!

Pero Dean no “se despertó”, ni se movió ni se quejó. Porque, que un rayo lo partiera si no admitía (al menos para él mismo) que en verdad estaba disfrutando la cercanía, las palabras y los toques suaves y tímidos que Cas le proporcionaba cuando éste creía que Dean dormía.

Fue entonces, durante esa primera vez que Cas se decidió a tocar a Dean, cuando éste se percató de que si no hubiera sido por la compañía del ángel, tal vez hacía mucho tiempo atrás que habría dejado de luchar para mantenerse con vida.

 

 

 

Muy pronto ninguno de los dos pudo volver a dormir porque una manada de vampiros (entre los cuales estaban varios que el mismo Dean se había encargado de matar con verdadera saña) descubrió su escondite y éste ya no pudo servirles más.

Apenas sí pudieron escapar de una sola pieza. Sobre todo porque ahí en el Purgatorio, las criaturas monstruosas que Dean había conocido en la Tierra no tenían la misma forma humana. Ni por asomo. Todos los seres ahí eran unas bestias completas. _Monstruos_ en toda la extensión de la palabra _._ Los vampiros, por ejemplo, eran unos aterradores murciélagos humanoides, tan gigantescos que Dean calculaba que cada uno tendría el mismo tamaño del Impala.

A pesar de haber batallado contra el mal desde su más tierna infancia, Dean pocas veces había visto algo tan escabroso como esas alimañas aladas.

Cas y Dean tuvieron suerte de que ese grupo de vampiros fuera más bien reducido y que ambos supieran manejar sus armas con destreza. Acabaron con un par y en acuerdo tácito, comenzaron a descender para huir. Fue entones cuando un vampiro cogió a Cas entre sus garras y levantó el vuelo con él a rastras, haciéndolo que perdiera su espada. Comenzó a retirarse dejando a Dean atrás.

—¡CAS!

Dean no iba a resignarse a perder a su amigo sin pelear. Sabía que Cas no estaba herido y que continuaba con vida: lo veía retorcerse entre las patas traseras de la bestia, la cual remontaba el vuelo y cada vez se alejaba más. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo y a pesar de que todavía quedaban más vampiros a su alrededor, Dean lanzó su machete contra el que escapaba con Cas, dándole de lleno en el pecho y obligándolo a caer con todo y su preciosa carga. Dean cogió la espada de Cas del suelo y comenzó a correr como desesperado hacia el sitio donde él creía que se produciría la caída de Cas y el monstruo, llegando ante ellos apenas unos segundos después de su desplome. Con alivio, se cercioró de que Cas estaba consciente. El ángel sólo atinaba a verlo con los ojos muy abiertos del terror.

—¡Ten más cuidado, Cas! —le gritó mientras se precipitaba hacia el vampiro muerto y recuperaba su machete. Le arrojó a Cas la espada y mientras éste luchaba por ponerse de pie, Dean enfrentó a los pocos vampiros que lo habían seguido hasta ahí queriéndole dar caza.

Tal vez era la furia mezclada con el miedo que le había causado estar a punto de perder a Cas, pero pronto Dean hubo acabado con el resto de los monstruos. Recordando las palabras de Cas de que ahí en el Purgatorio nada moría realmente, se apuró a buscar a su amigo para salir de ahí.

 Lo encontró casi en el mismo lugar donde había caído y era evidente que se había lesionado de alguna forma porque no podía caminar, tenía la piel cetrina y estaba sudando frío.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Dean cuando llegó hasta él.

—Mi pie —le informó Cas, señalando su tobillo izquierdo.

Dean pasó saliva, deseando fervientemente que sólo fuese un esguince o luxación y no fractura. Ya tendría tiempo de revisarle después, cuando se hubiesen alejado lo suficiente de los no-cadáveres de los vampiros.

—Vamos, te ayudaré a caminar —masculló entre dientes.

Dean se pasó un brazo de Cas por encima de los hombros y de ese modo se lo llevó lo más lejos que pudo, casi a rastras. Cuando de verdad ya no pudo dar un paso más, Dean, jadeante y sudoroso, sentó a un tembloroso Cas encima de un tronco caído y procedió a revisarle el pie. Parecía ser sólo un esguince, y eso lo hizo estremecerse de alivio. De todas maneras, hizo lo que pudo para inmovilizarle la extremidad lastimada. Acercó una roca e hizo que Cas pusiera el pie encima, indicándole a señas que debía dejarlo así. Entonces se levantó y buscó con la mirada algún arroyo cercano. Nauseabunda o no, pero el agua estaría helada y eso le ayudaría a Cas a disminuir la hinchazón lo más pronto posible. Dean comenzó a sacarse la chaqueta con la intención de usarla para envolver y apretar el tobillo de Cas, pero éste levantó una mano en muda petición de que no lo hiciera. No discutieron con palabras (la situación exigía silencio total), pero sí con miradas.

_No te atrevas a quitarte esa chaqueta, Dean._

_Me quitaré lo que me dé la gana. La necesito para envolverla alrededor de tu pie y detener la inflamación._

_No. Lo. Harás. Dean._

_Mírame._

_No permitiré que sufras más frío del que ya padeces y el cual ni siquiera te deja dormir._

Cas se puso de pie trabajosamente, arrugando el gesto por culpa del dolor y casi cayendo de bruces cuando su tobillo lastimado no pudo sostenerlo. Dean gimió de frustración y enojo, aferró al ángel de los brazos y lo sentó de nuevo. Quitándose su chaqueta, la usó para envolverle el maldito pie. Cas quiso reclamar y abrió la boca para hacerlo, así que Dean hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente para impedir que su amigo se pusiera a hablar y atrajera hasta ellos más visitas indeseables: le cubrió la boca con una mano. Cas abrió mucho los ojos en un gesto de pasmo, y ambos hombres se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro fijamente por lo que parecieron ser minutos enteros.

Todavía con la mano de Dean sobre su rostro y sin moverse en lo más mínimo, Cas comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Dean se asombró de su propio valor y recordó un momento similar sucedido entre los dos pero a la inversa: había sido Cas el que le había cubierto la boca con una mano para impedir que hablara mientras le ayudaba a escapar de las garras de Zachariah.

Dean se avergonzó de estar sometiendo así a su amigo, de estar usando la fuerza para obligarlo a callar. Sabía que ya era tiempo de quitar la mano, que Cas seguramente ya había captado el mensaje. Pero no podía hacerlo. De algún modo, aquel acercamiento estaba causando estragos en su ánimo y en su voluntad. Aflojó la presión pero se negó a retirar por completo la mano, a dejar de tocar así el rostro de Cas. Porque… demonios, para qué negarlo.

Se sentía bien.

Sin dejar de ver a Cas a los ojos, Dean tragó pesadamente y, con lentitud, retiró la mano. Apretó los labios cuando miró que Cas entreabría los suyos y parecía perforarlo con aquellos ojos imposiblemente profundos, increíblemente serenos a pesar del dolor, y en ese momento, llenos de un anhelo que a Dean le resultaba tan familiar como su reflejo en un espejo.

—Dean.

Fue el tono ronco, suplicante y demandante con el que Cas pronunció su nombre lo que obligó a Dean a decidirse de una vez por todas. Así que en medio de aquella pesadilla, de aquel sufrimiento, frío y miedo, Dean tuvo por fin el valor de tomar lo único bueno que el Purgatorio le ofrecía. Cogió a Cas de su sucia y raída gabardina y plantó su boca sobre la de él.

 

 

 

El interior de la boca de Cas tenía el gusto amargo, metálico y seco del hambre y la sed (porque el ángel no se quejaba nunca, pero Dean sabía bien que Cas padecía de todos esos males al igual que él). Sin embargo, a Dean no le importó eso, no le importó nada. Saboreó el beso no porque tuviera un gusto exquisito, sino porque era Cas, era su piel, su boca, su calor y su entrega. Y cuando la lengua de Dean se coló dentro de la de Cas, ya no hubo vuelta atrás. Dean disfrutó de aquel acercamiento como el naufrago que por fin toca tierra después de meses a la deriva en alta mar.

Cas le correspondió de la misma manera.

 

 

 

El tiempo pasó y se alargó y hubo en el Purgatorio muchísimas más batallas entre los dos seres de carne y hueso que habían caído ahí por equivocación y los monstruos que ya habitaban ese lugar. Dean se encontró cara a cara con viejos enemigos que tuvo el placer de volver a hacer pedazos nada más y nada menos que con un humilde machete. Cas, por su parte, tuvo la fortuna de rencontrarse con dos o tres criaturas que alguna vez tuvieron amistad con él. Fueron esos amigos quienes les dijeron _dónde_ se abriría una puerta si es que acaso alguna vez alguien al otro lado tenía el poder para abrirla. Dean y Cas se cuidaron bastante de permanecer cerca de ese sitio porque Dean estaba seguro de que Sam lo conseguiría.

Pero sobre todas las cosas, Dean y Cas intentaban mantenerse enteros porque presentían que si se herían de gravedad, tal vez al salir del Purgatorio morirían sin remedio.

Así como hubo muchas peleas por la vida y por la integridad, por la poca agua limpia y por la territorialidad, también hubo momentos de paz en los que Dean continuó buscando el confort que le brindaban la cercanía física de Cas.

La piel de todo el cuerpo se le estremecía sólo de pensar lo que haría con su ángel una vez que Sam les abriera la maldita puerta.

 

 

 

No había sido exageración lo que Bobby había leído en aquel libro horripilante de hojas hechas de piel humana. El Purgatorio en verdad era todo sangre, huesos y oscuridad. Un bosque muerto que no tenía fin. Un lugar gélido, horrible y fétido que aprisionaba a todos los monstruos con los que Dean había peleado en la Tierra y mucho más.

Sin embargo… había otras cosas si uno se fijaba bien. Cosas buenas.

Dean a veces no podía creer la ironía de haber encontrado el mejor de sus sueños en el que se suponía era el patio trasero de la peor de sus pesadillas. Pero, qué diablos. La suya jamás había sido una vida normal.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Realmente yo quería escribir algo más largo y usar más personajes, pero no tuve tiempo. Y aunque desearía escribir una segunda parte, no puedo prometerlo.  
> Por otra parte, confieso que para escribir este oneshot me inspiré mucho en todos los increíbles fanarts que abundan por la red acerca de las aventuras de los chicos en el Purgatorio. Son bastante interesantes, pues cada artista tiene sus diferentes teorías de cómo serían las cosas y hay toda una variedad. Como la mayoría ponen a Cas con poderes y protegiendo a Dean, acá quise darle un pequeño giro y hacerlo al revés.  
> Espero que les hay gustado. Gracias por leer. :-)


End file.
